The invention is based on a pressure regulator as defined hereinafter.
A pressure regulator of this kind for fuel injection systems of Otto engines, for disposition in or on a fuel tank, is already known from EP-A 0 491 522. This pressure regulator is distinguished by being disposed directly downstream of a fuel pump located in the tank, so that excess fuel pumped by the pump can be returned to the tank by a short route through the overflow valve. It is achieved thereby, in a simple manner, that only the portion of the pumped fuel intended for combustion in the Otto engine has to be subjected to filtration before being delivered to a distributor tube of the injection system. In this known embodiment, the overflow valve is embodied as a seat valve, whose valve seat is an axial collar of the tube and whose diaphragm-actuated closing member is a multiple-part holder guided coaxially on the tube and having an elastic sealing plate. This kind of overflow valve is relatively complicated in design. Moreover, the pressure regulator is complicated, being made up of numerous shaped sheet-metal parts, at considerable expense for manufacture and joining of the parts.